¿¿¿¿¿Porque tuviste que preguntarme eso?
by La GaTiTa De MeDia nOcHe
Summary: Continuacion de Nuestra historia de Pepe y Penélope
1. Pregunta que nunca quiere ser respondida

-¿Por...que preguntas eso?-dijo Pepe sonrojado pero se fue ese sonrojo y apareció una sonrisa picará-¿Acaso te gusto?

-No para nada solo es una pregunta-dijo Penélope nerviosa

-¿Y yo te hago la misma pregunta,quien te gusta ahora?-dijo Pepe

-Nadie porque...-escucha cambiar la cancion a "Jory Ft Zion &amp; Ken-Y -More"-Esa es una de mis canciones favoritas ,vamos a bailar-jalo a Pepe con su copa en las manos y cuando bailaba estaba tomando y al terminar la cancion se volvieron a su sitio

-Penélope,¿Estas bien?-dijo Pepe

-Claro que estoy bien-dijo Penélope ebria

-¿Dime ,cuantos dedos tengo aqui?-dijo Pepe sacando dos dedos

-Cuatro-dijo Penélope

-Estas borracha-dijo Pepe apartando su vista un momento y cuando volvio a mirar a su direccion vio que no estaba Penélope-!PENELOPE¡-buscó a Penélope en todos los lugares que habian estado hasta que vio una multitud de hombres rodeando a unas chicas y cuando vio a una de las chicas ,vio que era Penélope quien estaba bailando con las demás.

Un tipo con traje de Superman con mascára, sacó a Penélope de la multitud y bailo con ella hasta tener cerca a su rostro apunto de darle un beso,esto hizo enfurecer a Pepe y fue hacia donde estaban ellos

\- Lo siento,pero Cleopatra es mia -dijo Pepe haciendole cara a el desconocido

-Pepe,¿Porque no me llevas a casa ,quiero estar contigo a solas para hablar y de paso regresar?-dijo Penélope soltandosé del agarre del desconocido

-Tu no te vas-dijo el desconocido agarrando a Penélope de nuevo -tu te vas conmigo

-Ni lo creas sueltala o sino llamó a la Policia por intentar llevarte a una chica que ni te conoce-dijo Pepe,hizo que el desconocido dejara a Penélope ,ella y el se fueron al desaparecer de la vista del sujeto vino una chica con el traje de Mujer maravilla también con mascára

-Buena Actuación-dijo la chica sacandosé la mascára

-Tu tampoco estuviste mal ,cuando sacaste a Penélope de su asiento,Lola-dijo el sujeto sacandosé la mascára

-Vamonós a casa,Bugs,ya hicimos nuestro trabajo aqui -dijo Lola agarrando a Bugs del brazo saliendo del establecimiento

Con Pepe y Penélope estaban en el auto

-Amor ,cariño...-dijo Penélope ebria

-¿Todavia estas borracha ,pensé que ya se te habia ido el alcohol?-dijo Pepe algo nervioso

-Quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo Penélope con voz seductora y pose sensual acercandosé un poco

-¿Cual?-dijo Pepe

\- Quieres darme un beso-dijo Penélope a unos centimetros de su cara

-Eso quiero más que nada pero ahora no -dijo Pepe pero Penélope no hizo caso a lo que dijo y lo besó

Por un momento,Pepe perdió el control de su cuerpo y la agarró de su rostro pero recordó que estaba manejando se soltó del agarre de Penélope y volvio a controlarse estaba sonriendo pero volvio a ponerse triste porque recordó que Penélope estaba en la influencia del alcohol y al dia siguiente no recordaria lo que pasó esa noche, llevo a Penélope a su Mansion y la recostó en su cama ,al tocar la cama Penélope se quedó dormida ,Pepe le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue por la ventana de su cuarto.

**_Jueves-06:00am _**

Al sonar la alarma , Penélope se despertó no recordaba casi nada lo ocurrido y se baño para quitarse la cruda , se pusó un conjunto un polo negro brazo desnudo , una falda blanca con tiras negras , tacones negros y su pequeño bolso negro ,se maquillo ,desayuno y fue a su auto para ir al estar en el estacionamiento no podia dejar de pensar que pensaria Pepe como se habia comportado ayer al llegar a su oficina se pusó a leer su guión , llegó Silvestre con un polo mangas cortas gris , un pantalon negro y su par de zapatillas marrones al ver a Penélope fue a su oficina y se sentó en la silla movible.

-Buenos Dias , Penélope -dijo Silvestre intentando parecer sensual en su tono de voz

-Buenos Dias,Silvestre - dijo Penélope todavia la mirada en el papel

-¿Como has estado?, veo que estas un poco deprimida -dijo Silvestre-y ademas que no me llamaste por _Guapo __  
_

-Primero,yo no he estado deprimida,Segundo, ese fue tu apodo cuando eramos novios -dijo Penélope mirandolo molesta - Tercero,Vete porque estoy ahora muy ocupada y no quiero que Silvia me vea contigo no quiero que me apunté en su lista negra

Dicho esto,Silvestre se levantó algo fastiado y se fue al poco rato llegó Pepe con un polo mangas largas color mostaza , pantalon marron y sus zapatillas negras al verlo se sintio nerviosa que habia hecho ayer que no podia mirarlo a los ojos.

-Buenos Dias,Penélope , Silvestre - dijo Pepe posando su mirada en ellos

-Buenos Dias-dijeron en duó

-Hola Penélope -dijo Pepe llendo a su oficina - Gracias por acompañarme ayer

-De nada , sera un placer volver a salir contigo -dijo Penélope -Lamento haberme pasado con las copas

-Parecias normal cuando regresamos a tu casa-dijo Pepe_''No le diré lo que pasó'' _pensó -Creerás que seré un molestoso pero ,¿Quieres volver a salir conmigo?

-Si pero en un lugar que no sea una disco por ahora -dijo Penélope

-Ok , Ummmhhh...¿Que tal Un Karaoke?-dijo Pepe - invitamos a Bugs y Lola

-Si seria divertido ¿A que hora y donde ?-dijo Penélope

-09:00pm en el Karaoke "Voz Club"-dijo Pepe - dile a Bugs y Lola

-Ok les diré hasta en la noche-dijo Penélope

-Hasta en la noche,Baby-dijo Pepe agarrando la barbilla de Penélope y se fue,Penélope sintió un gran sonrojo y tristeza al ver ir a Pepe e intentó concentrarse en el papel.

Al poco rato entraron Bugs y Lola , Lola llevaba un polo mangas cortas rosado claro, un short jeans y unos tacos medianos color aqua ,Bugs, una capucha negra ,un pantalon negro y unas zapatillas y fueron a la oficina de Penélope , preguntandolé como lo habia pasado anoche aunque sabian como todo habia se quedaron mudos a escuchar que Pepe tambien los habia invitado al Karaoke.

-¿QQQUUUEEEE?-dijeron en duó Bugs y Lola con rostro asombrado

-Si , ¿Que dicen se apuntan?-dijo Penélope con una sonrisa

-Ok Baby, hace mucho que no salimos con amigos aparte de nosotros-dijo Lola

-Y de paso , saber si habrá algo de quimica aparte de la que tienen aqui y en la calle -dijo Bugs con cara picará

-Disculpen,pero Los hermanos Wanner quiere ver a todos lo Looney Tunes en la sala de conferencias -dijo el Asistente , que se fue al terminar de decirnos el comunicado.

Bugs fue al la sala de sonido , a comunicar el pedido através del microfono y todos fueron a la sala , Los hermanos Wanner estaban con cara seria al entrar Lucas y sentarse en al otro lado de la mesa le dieron un escarmiento pero obvio no hizo caso al ver a las secretarias intentar sacarlo de la silla hasta que vino Bugs,Lola y Penélope en la puerta los hermanos aplaudieron su entrada ,Penélope se sentó en el lado de la mesa derecho con Lola ,MIentras que Bugs empujó a Lucas de la silla haciendo reir a todos los presentes .Aunque al final los dos terminaron sentandosé en el mismo lugar pero en diferente sillas_(Escena de Looney Tunes De nuevo en Accion)_

_-_Gracias por venir,les quiero comunicar algo importante que creo que les gustará la idea - dijo una de las secretarias

-Digan, la noticia Hermanos Wanner con confianza, que este Lucas aqui no significa que tendremos mala suerte-dijo Bugs, volviendo hacer reir a todos

-Despreciable-dijo Lucas

-¡Tendran Vacaciones, el proximo fin de semana en la playa de Florida!-dijeron los hermanos Wanner , todos se pusieron a celebrar abrazandosé y dando palmas hasta que se calmaron - Estarán dos semanas con los gastos pagados , porque la pelicula fue un exito

-Los Looney Tunes aceptamos su propuesta -dijo Bugs

-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse aunque solo hoy trabajaran Lucas , Silvestre,Piolin y Elmer Fudd-dijo una secretaria-Los demás pueden irse a la Cafeteria o a sus casas ,hasta mañana

Todos los que no fueron nombrados se fueron a su casa o a la Cafeteria, Penélope ,Bugs y Lola estaban en el estacionamiento llendo por sus autos al ir al auto de Penélope vio 2 globos con la palabra "Best Friend" en ellos con una rosa roja y en la ventana estaba escrito "Para Penélope de Pepe"

-Guaauu,Baby se nota que lo traes muerto-dijo Lola asombrada

-A simple vista-dijo Bugs asombrado pero fingiendo no impresionarlo

-Dice "Best Friend" no "I love You"-dijo Penélope pero tambien estaba sonrojada y sorprendida a la vez - Además no olviden que hoy saldremos los 4 juntos disimulen no me hagan pasar verguenza

-Ok Baby ,Nos vemos en la noche-dijo Lola que se iva con Bugs

-Chau Beautiful-dijo Penélope y agarro los globos y la rosa los metio adentró del coche y se dirigio a su casa.

Al llegar , cocino su almuerzo cuando termino de comer fue a bañarse y directo a su Cuarto de Ropa escogió un viviri blanco , una falda con encajes negro y unas botas pegadas negras al estar lista en conjunto fue a su habitacion, se maquilló , se peino solo se pusó en joyas un brazalete negro grueso .Fue a la sala y leyó su revista de moda verano hasta que tocaron el timbre , vio por la ventana y diviso el gran auto negro en las afueras de su casa , dejó la revista a un lado y fue abrir la a Pepe con una camisa negra mangas cortas muy pegada al cuerpo , un cinturon plateado en el pantalon jeans con unos zapatos negros

-Buenas Noches , Darling como dice Lola estas igual de hermosa -dijo Pepe

-Gracias,Pepe...pero tu tambien estas igual de guapo como siempre-dijo Penélope que se enronjecia mas al decir cada palabra

-Será mejor que...vayamos a recoger a...Bugs y Lola...,Penélope...-dijo Pepe nervioso

-Ss..sii...vamos-dijo Penélope echandolé seguro a la puerta y llendo con Pepe a la Casa de Lola

El Camino hacia la casa fue con un silencio incomodo para ambos , Pepe y Penélope querian hablarse pero no sabian q tema hasta que llegaran a la casa .

-¿Vas tu o voy yo?-dijo Pepe intentado ser caballero y de pasó romper ese silencio

-Voy yo de aseguró esta Bugs con ella -dijo Penélope saliendo del coche y dirigiendosé a la puerta.

Al tocar el timbre,abrió Lola que estaba con un short negro ,un polo mangas largas rojo top y unos botines negros , a su lado estaba Bugs que parecia haberse quedado en casa de Lola toda la tarde ya que lleva la misma ropa.

-Vaya que viniste sexy ,hoy -dijo Lola con cara picará -¿Sabes la razón ,conejito?

-No sera por alguien,mi conejita-dijo Bugs abrazando a Lola por detras tambien con cara picara

-Vamos ,dijeron que no me harian pasar verguenza y ademas vamos o sino tendremos poca diversion-dijo Penélope,en eso Lola con Bugs salieron de la casa y fueron al auto con Penélope y llegar al Voz Club , Pepe estacionó su auto, y entraron al estar hay escojieron una suite para ellos 4 aunque los asintos eran para dos y Lola y Bugs no querian estar separados asi que Pepe y Penélope tuvieron que sentarse juntos.

-¿Quien es el primero?-dijo Lola con el micrófono en mano.

-Yo seré el primero , mi conejita-dijo Bugs acercandosé a Lola para , Lola lo paró y dijo:"No hagas eso delante a los que carecen de miel y azucár", hizo que Penélope se pusiera roja ,Pepe tambien pero intentó calmarse y cambiar el tema

Bugs cantó " _Yo quiero - Camila" _y al terminar le dijo algo a Lola en el oido ,ella soltó una risita ; y Bugs se paró y dijo:

-El siguiente -dijo alzando el micrófono

-Yo seré la siguiente esta dedicada a ti-dijo Lola , tomó el micró y cantó "_Nene bailemos -Brenda Asnicar _

_-_Excelente mi amor -dijo Bugs cuando Lola terminó de cantar - el siguiente es...PEPE

-Esta bien , dejame unos minutos para recordar una canción-dijo Pepe y recordó ,tomó el micró y canto "_ Me enamoré de ti - Sonik El dragon " _.

Penélope sintió un leve sonrojo cuando escuchó _"_ _Y ahora te tengo aqui y me tiembla la voz_ " pero intentaba no parecer nerviosa , el la veia como una amiga si metia la amistad en otro saco ,¿Que pensaria de ella?. Pepe termino de cantar ,era su turno pero que canción, solo una pudo recordar con un gran significado...

_"Vamos Penélope , tu puedes"- _pensó Pepe algo le decía que ella tenia miedo

-Dime la canción, Baby - dijo Lola con una gran sonrisa

-Esta , Beautiful...-dijo Penélope nerviosa

-Pero , es en duó , Penélope , tienes que cantar con un chico?- dijo Lola con sonrisa picará

_"ES EN DUO?, lo olvidé...POR FAVOR LOLA NO DIGAS NADA" _\- pensó Penélope

-Quieres cantar con Penélope , Pepe?-preguntó Bugs

-Pero...-no pudo terminar ya que Lola dijo:

-Vamos tu eres el que nos a invitado deberias divertirte más -dijo Lola - anda canta con Penélope y despues podremos irnos a tomar algo Bugs y yo invitamos

-Esta bien...-dijo Pepe con un sonrojo pero al estar al lado de Penélope pusó una mirada seductora - Darling , me permite cantar con un usted ?

-Ok...-dijo Penélope que no podia apartar la mirada de sus ojos negros

Ellos cantaron _"Hasta que llegaste tú - Daniela Camaiora y Luis Baca " _pero el la parte que los cantantes se dieron un beso , Lola y Bugs se pararon rapidamente y fueron a espaldas de ellos ya que estaban distraidos empujandolos dandosé un besito. Bugs y Lola soltaron un "Uppss" al ver la escena conmovedora , aunque al verse Penélope y Pepe tan cerca se separaron.

-Lo sentimos , chicos -dijeron Bugs y Lola con cara de ¬ W ¬

-No se preocupen - dijeron Pepe y Penélope con esta cara -/_ /-

-Vayamos mejor a casa de Penélope y ahi pedimos delivery - dijo Bugs

-Ok por mi , no hay problema -dijo Penélope

\- Disculpen pero como ya terminaron su visita tomen estos vasos con agua para su bienestar , gracias por su visita y vuelvan pronto - dijo la recepcionista entregando una bandeja , la que contenia 4 vasos con agua helada

Tomaron su bebida y fueron al auto de Pepe , todo el camino Lola y Penélope estuvieron hablando en secreto por WhatsApp...

CoNTiUnarA -W-


	2. No puedes fingir todo el tiempo

CoNTiNUaCiOnn

WhatsApp : Lola -Penélope

Lola : Que tal ese beso?-/w/-

Penélope:¿Por que lo hiciste?, que habrá pensado

Lola: O que habrá sentido ¬ W ¬

Penélope : O.O que insinuas ?

Lola : " Ohhh, mi dulce Penélope me ha dado un primer beso , Dios mio , mi sueño se ha cumplido TT W TT " eso esta pensando

Penélope : LOLA , no digas tonterias como podra pensar eso

Lola : Penélope , fuera de broma , dime la verdad te gusto ese beso o no ?

Penélope: No , claro que no

Lola : No se si estas fingiendo pero te digo una cosa no podrás fingir mucho tiempo

-Se quedarán adentro del auto de Pepe o saldran a hacernos compañia -dijo Bugs que estaba afuera del auto.

Al ver esto , Lola y Penélope guardaron sus celulares y bajaron del auto, Penélope sacó su llave y abrió la puerta, pasaron a la sala color blanco y rojo , los muebles de color vino intenso , las mesas marrones con un libro y un jarron de Rosas rojas y negras , en una de las paredes habian unos cuadros , uno mostraba a Penélope con un uniforme de Prepa, otro mostraba a ella pero pequeña como 8 años con un vestido largo color champagne y dos gatos adultos , uno blanco con un vestido largo color gris y otro negro con blanco con esmoquin negro , el siguiente era con todo los Looney Tunes fue cuando entró a trabajar , el siguiente era con ella , Lola , Bugs y Silvestre fue cuando se hicieron los mejore amigos.

\- Vaya , no puedo creer que todavia la conserves -dijo Lola mirando la ultima foto

\- Aunque no nos llevemos bien como antes , no puedo botarla esa foto forma parte de mi pasado - dijo Penélope - Bueno que comeremos?

-Hay Pizza Hut , Bugger King , McDonald , Pardos , SubWay , Papa ' Jones o Pizza Domino -dijo Bugs

-Que tal Papa ' Jones ?-dijo Lola mirando a Pepe y Penélope

\- Por mi , esta bien - dijeron en duó , al darse cuenta se pusieron rojos

-Ookk...llamó -dijo Penélope

-NADA DE ESO -gritó Bugs , asustando a Penélope que estaba erizada - yo llamaré , Penélope ya te dije no te preocupes

-Oooo..ok...-dijo Penélope asustada

Bugs llamó , mientras que Lola , Pepe y Penélope estaban conversando.

-Oye Pepe , lo siento de parte mia y de Bugs por lo que pasó en Karaoke - dijo Lola aunque hizo que Penélope sintiera verguenza

\- Se que no fue a proposito , asi que tranquila te perdono - dijo Pepe tranquilo

\- Chicos iré un rato arriba -dijo Penélope con el pelo erizado. Al irse , Lola comenzó con el interrogatorio ( _:D )_

\- Dime la verdad - dijo Lola con cara de w - te gusto , no?

-Porque lo preguntas ? -dijo Pepe tranquilo

-Es obvio , Penélope ha dejado de estar enamorada mucho tiempo , no crees que ya es hora de que sea feliz con alguien?-dijo Lola

-Es cierto , además se nota que tienes un gran afecto por ella -dijo Bugs con las manos en el bolsillo

-Solo les aclarare una cosa , ella será feliz cuando encuentre a la persona indicada para su corazón, ella lo debe encontrar no ustedes de convencerlo, eso seria un amor falso , se aprovecharía del amor de Penélope -dijo Pepe

-Pero , la pregunta principal es ¿Estas enamorado de Penélope?-dijo Lola

-Solo eso queremos saber y después que las cosas sigan su curso -dijo Bugs sentandosé al lado de Lola

-Bueno...-no pudo terminar porque tocaron el timbre

-A Comer , Chicos -dijo Bugs entusiasmado yendo al recibidor-Conejita , pasame la billetera- gritó bugs , Lola se paró y fue a su bolso buscando su billetera con Pepe en sus pensamientos

_"Se que no tengo oportunidad para estar con ella , tal vez confesandole mis sentimientos me sentiria tranquilo conmigo mismo , aunque después no podré ni verla a los ojos de nuevo , Dios Santo ¿QUE DEBO HACER?"pensó Pepe_

-Bueno veré porque se tarda Penélope -dijo Lola subiendo las escaleras , al ir al cuarto de Penélope vio que estaba aun peinando su cola que estaba medio erizada

-Penélope , la comida ya llegó -dijo Lola

-Que bien , me muero de hambre -dijo Penélope terminando , bajando con Lola al comedor

El comedor blanco estaba en la cocina con sillas negras,Bugs puso la Pizza en la mesa del centro y Pepe puso los platos,cubiertos y vasos , Lola y Penélope se sentaron a comer.

\- Que quieren tomar ?- preguntó Penélope

-Que tal un refresco?-dijo Lola

-O Coca Cola?-dijo Pepe

-Refresco -dijo Bugs , Penélope fue a el refrigerador y sacó el refresco , llenó el vaso de todos y volvio a sentarse

-Como se lo pasaron ?-dijo Penélope

-Increible , Baby -dijo Lola -Me habia olvidado como pasar un rato juntos aparte de Bugs y yo

-Exacto , gracias Pepe por invitarnos y ni hablar de mañana-dijo Bugs

-Mañana?-dijeron Pepe y Penélope con cara de O.o

-No me digan que lo han olvidado-dijo Lola con sonrisa picará

-Emm...-dijeron Pepe y Penélope

-Tantas salidas , entiendelos , Lola -dijo Bugs con una sonrisa abrazando a Lola

-¿Pero irán verdad porque esa salida tiene tiempo de estar testificada ? -dijo Lola con voz de interrogatorio

-Bueno esta bien pero será mejor que descansemos todavia no empiezan las vacaciones en Florida - dijo Bugs - Nosotros nos vamos yendo , de nuevo , gracias

-Los acompaño a hasta la puerta-dijo Penélope , levantandosé acompañada de Bugs y Lola.

Al llegar a la puerta , cuando se despedian Lola dijo en susurro :"_ Los amores emerjen esta noche __" , _y cerró la puerta, Penélope nunca se pudo imaginarse en esa situación , sola con la persona que le gustaba , en su propia casa de noche , su corazón latia a mil por hora al recordar de nuevo ese beso accidental en el Karaoke , y sus pies la llevaron directamente a la cocina donde estaba Pepe

-Te ayudaré a la lavar los platos , Darling - dijo Pepe quien estaba parado con los platos y vasos en las manos llevando al fregadero,escuchaba su voz y sentia como si fuera la melodiosa voz de un Ruiseñor , queria abrazarlo... estar a su lado...

-Ok...-dijo en un susurro

-¿Te divertiste?-dijo Pepe aun con la mirada agachada

-Si...,Pepe, tengo...algo muy importante que decirte- dijo Penélope super roja

_*Acaso me dira ?...*_pensó Pepe

-Dime-dijo Pepe mirandolá a los ojos

-Yo...-no pudo terminar porque justo suena su celular- un momento

Al ver su celular vio el número era de Silvestre era un poema, enfureció a Penélope porque interrumpio el momento ,lo leyo en mente:

**Este llanto de dolor**  
**Que sale de mi alma**  
**Teniendo sed de tu amor**  
**Y tus besos no me calma.**

**Esta falta de entendimiento**  
**Que no llego a comprender**  
**Juegas con mis sentimientos**  
**Y no dejas de sorprender.**

**Esa ausencia de tu amor**  
**Cuando decias que me querias**  
**Que llenabas mi corazón de amor**  
**Y ahora lo hieres.**

** hay amor en tu corazón**  
**Aunque digas lo contrario**  
**Sé que tengo razón**  
**Y me lo demuestras a diario.**

**No juegues más te lo pido**  
**Ya no lo puedo aguantar**  
**Dile que se olvide a cupido**  
**Que yo sé perdonar.**

*****_Demonios...justo en este momento se te ocurre mandarme este poema de internet*_pensó Penélope

-Pasa algo?-preguntó Pepe

-No ,...nada-dijo Penélope guardando su celular

-Me decias-dijo Pepe

-Será mejor en otro momento por la hora es...-al ver la hora , eran las 3:00AM-Dios , es muy tarde,será mejor que te quedes a dormir en el cuarto de invitados

-No hay problema-dijo Pepe-tengo el auto

-Pero y si te asaltan-dijo Penélope preocupada-No Pepe no permitiré que salgas a esta hora

-Ok-dijo Pepe-me puedes indicar donde esta el cuarto , por favor,Darling?dijo agarrandole la barbilla

-Ok...-dijo en susurro

Subieron las escaleras , caminaron hasta el ultimo cuarto del pasillo,al abrir la puerta se vio las paredes estilo bosque,dos mesas de noche en cada lado de una cama,las sabanas eran negras con cabeceras rojas y una almohada blando con diseño negro con un baño

-Puedes tomar la que gustes -dijo Penélope

-Gracias, Darling -dijo Pepe - ¿Tienes un vino ?

-Porque ?-dijo Penélope confusa

-Quisieras tomar una copa conmigo?-dijo Pepe

-Pepe ,es tarde y quieres beber?-dijo Penélope

-Ok pero no me vendria mal una copa contigo por lo menos-dijo Pepe

-No se ademas tengo algo de sueño-dijo Penélope soñolienta

-Duermes... Conmigo...-dijo Pepe coqueto

-Buenas Noches-dijo Penélope que salió rapidamente de la habitacion,sonrojada

Se cambió su ropa y se puso su pijama se recostó recordando las palabras de Pepe sintiendose muy nerviosa intentó dormir pero las palabras resonaban en su cabeza,pensó leer un libro pero al sacar uno de sus estantes vio el titulo:_ Un angel en la casa _, se le vino a la mente Pepe con su típica sonrisa picará, pensó _:"Estará dormido?"_, se pusó su bata color blanca y salio de su habitación silenciosamente y fue hacia el final del pasillo, al abrir un poco la puerta, mostraba a alguien dormido profundamente, Penélope camino lentamente hacia la cama hasta...BUMM,el foco de la habitación se prendió de repente.

-Vaya, Darling , que pervertida eres-dijo una voz masculina y coqueta atras de ella , al voltear vio a Pepe apoyado en la pared cerca del interruptor de luz , Penélope podia sentir la verguenza en sus mejillas

CoNTiNuArA...


End file.
